Three Sisters
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Mereka semua menganggap satu sama lain sebagai 'Saudara', namun apa yang akan terjadi setelah salah satu dari mereka tenggelam... Itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hakai
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Chapter 0**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Malam sudah turun bagian timur bumi. Semua makhluk hidup yang bekerja di pagi sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali ke sarang mereka, sebagian dari mereka mulai bangkit untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka. Cahaya bulan yang terang sangat menenangkan jiwa. Diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus dengan pelan, suasana tersebut merupakan suasana terbaik untuk menonton cahaya bulan.

Seorang pria sedang duduk di salah satu pantai di kepulauan tersebut. Pria dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan sebuah penutup mata tersebut sedang menikmati _sake_ yang ia bawa. Pakaian Laksamana hitamnya dapat terlihat dari jauh. Pakaian tersebut sudah sobek di beberapa bagian. Ia terlihat memperhatikan semua kondisi di sekitarnya yang tenang. Ia menutup matanya. Tidak berapa lama, ia kemudian berkata,

"Kalian semua di sini lagi, huh ?"

Ia melihat ke atas. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya dirinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kalian tentu saja mengenal diriku... Namun, jika kalian belum mengenal diriku... Perkenalkan namaku Hakai... Mudah."

Hakai langsung meneguk satu cangkir sake kembali. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian memainkan pasir yang ada di dekatnya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku yakin... Kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa diriku berada di sini..."

Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku hanya menikmati sake dingin ini dengan disinari sinar rembulan... Suasana ini sangat menenangkan hati."

Ia kemudian kembali duduk dan menenggak satu cangkir lagi.

"Apakah kalian mau mencicipi sake ini ? Ah, sayang sekali kalian semua tidak dapat merasakannya..."

Ia tertawa dengan puas. Ia kemudian langsung melihat ke arah cangkirnya, dan kemudian menunjuk ke satu arah. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Di sana... Ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik... Aku kemari sembari menonton mereka semua."

Tidak jauh dari tempat Hakai bersantai, terdapat sebuah pertempuran antara Gadis Kapal dengan Abyssal. Di sana terdapat dua Abyssal tersisa. Satu berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan satu Gadis Kapal yang melindungi dua Gadis Kapal lain yang sudah terluka parah. Sementara satu Abyssal sisanya menyerang Gadis Kapal lain di sekitarnya. Namun, dari matanya dapat terlihat Abyssal tersebut memikirkan sesuatu.

Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Gadis Kapal dipaksa oleh mereka yang berada di atas untuk mempercayai bahwa mereka yang berada di satu 'kelas' adalah 'saudara' mereka. Mereka semua mempercayai hal tersebut hingga kematian mereka. Ahahahaha... Begitu pula dengan mereka."

Hakai langsung menenggak sakenya sekali lagi. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sangat disayangkan... Terkadang persaudaraan mereka terpaksa terputus pada saat mereka 'tenggelam'. Namun, itu semua tergantung kepada Gadis Kapal yang terlibat... Terkadang mereka semua dapat menghadapi perasaan mereka. Terkadang mereka merasa segan. Aku sangat senang dengan wajah tersebut."

Hakai kemudian terlihat sangat terkejut dengan sesuatu. Ia berkata,

"Mereka ? Hahahahahaha... Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya."

Ia berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kakak pertama yang ingin menjadi kuat demi melindungi adiknya. Anak tengah yang sangat ingin sekali melindungi kakaknya dan mengidolai kakaknya. Dan anak bungsu yang ingin membuktikan kepada kakaknya bahwa ia mampu. Sebuah 'saudara' yang sangat indah. Seperti sebuah nada di telingaku."

Ia menutup matanya, dan kemudian melihat ke langit. Ia berkata,

"Jika kalian berpikir mengapa aku tidak membantu mereka di depan... Untuk apa aku membantu yang bukan 'mainanku' ? Aku lebih senang membantu yang telah 'kuselamatkan'... Itu lebih menarik..."

Ia tertawa dengan keras. Tawa tersebut terdengar hingga hutan di belakangnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat ke salah satu sisi dari pantai dan kemudian melihat beberapa 'Gadis Kapal'nya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan meninggalkan panggung ini kepada kalian. Kalian akan menikmatinya. Jika sudah... Beritahu diriku... Ahahahahahaha... Ini semua akan sangat menarik."

Ia mulai berjalan sembari membawa sakenya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Saya Hakai... Mengucapkan... Selamat Tinggal... Kita akan bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti... Ahahahahaha"

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Seri baru... Yg lebih singkat dari Deep Abyss karena kehabisan ide di Deep Abyss  
*Bilang aja lagi males mikir  
HK : ...

Ya... Prologue ini baru kepikiran sih... Ok, Hakai hanya memberi salam saja... Namun, di Chapter selanjutnya dia tidak akan muncul sama sekali... Percayalah...

Ya... Aku akan mengatakan ini

Selamat menikmati seri ini di chapter selanjutnya

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 1 - Forgotten Memory

**Chapter 1**

 **Forgotten Memory**

* * *

Aku meluncur dengan cepat melewati semua torpedo yang meluncur ke arah diriku. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku dalam pertempuran malam. Tidak ada. Aku menghancurkan satu dengan torpedoku, lalu aku langsung bergerak ke sisi lain untuk menghadapi Abyssal yang lain. Semua ini sangat menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan semua ini.

"Kau akan hancur sekarang !"

Aku meluncurkan torpedoku, dan mengenai satu kelas perusak Abyssal yang lain. Aku langsung berhenti dan melihat ke belakangku. Di sana ada lima Gadis Kapal lain seperti diriku. Mereka semua adalah teman seperjuanganku, teman di semua situasi. Namun, tidak semuanya adalah temanku. Sebagian dari mereka sangat penting bagi diriku. Mereka adalah saudaraku.

Salah satu dari mereka langsung maju mendekati diriku. Seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut _Double Bun_ yang datang menghampiri diriku. Ia terlihat sangat ceria. Aku langsung melihat ke arah dirinya dan tertawa. Ia merupakan adikku yang paling muda, Naka. Ia memanggil namaku, namun mendadak nadanya berubah. Pada saat itu, aku merasakan air yang bergerak dengan hebat dan sesuatu keluar dari belakang diriku. Pada saat aku melihat ke belakang, Abyssal muncul begitu saja. Meriam tersebut mengarah ke diriku.

Aku menajamkan mataku, dan mengarahkan meriamku ke arah Abyssal tersebut. Aku menembak Abyssal tersebut dari jarak dekat. Tepat sasaran. Aku langsung mundur sedikit, dan bermaksud menembakkan torpedoku. Mendadak Abyssal tersebut bergerak dengan cepat dan menerjang ke arah diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak siap.

Dalam hitungan detik, beberapa peluru menembus tubuh Abyssal tersebut. Aku melihat ke belakangku. Naka dan satu Gadis lain menyerang Abyssal tersebut. Abyssal tersebut langsung tenggelam ke laut dalam. Ke peristirahatan terakhir untuknya. Naka dan gadis dengan rambut panjang tersebut langsung bergerak ke arah diriku. Gadis tersebut menyalakan lampu sorotnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sendai... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku tidak pernah sebaik ini, Jintsuu... Ahahahahaha..."

"Kau ini..."

"Namun, yang terakhir itu sangat mengejutkan. Radarku sama sekali tidak membaca kehadiran kapal perusak Abyssal tersebut."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku."

"Apa ini yang disebutkan oleh Markas Tawi-Tawi selama ini ? Abyssal jenis baru yang mampu melewati radar Gadis Kapal ?"

"Sepertinya itu yang dimaksud... Berarti tempat ini sudah cukup berbahaya."

"Aku ingin mencari Abyssal lain..."

"Sendai..."

"Uuuu... Kau selalu mendapatkan kredit untuk semuanya, Jintsuu."

"Ah... Mengenai itu..."

Aku sengaja membuat wajah yang sedikit kesal di hadapan adikku ini, Jintsuu. Aku langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku cuma bercanda Jintsuu. Selama kau dapat memberikan hasil yang baik, tentu saja aku akan sangat berbahagia."

"Kau..."

"Ahahahahaha... Jangan membuat muka seperti itu, Jintsuu... Benar tidak, Naka ?"

Aku menepuk pundak Jintsuu dan melihat ke arah Naka. Naka langsung mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Jintsuu-san memang luar biasa... Namun, Naka akan menunjukkan kepada kalian betapa hebatnya diriku... Agar tidak ada yang mengampil posisi utamaku."

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja, aku sudah mendengar semua kehebatanmu, Naka. Ahahahahaha"

"Ahahahahaha"

Kami bertiga tertawa bersama untuk melepaskan semua pikiran yang berat di kepala kami. Setelah itu, aku berkata,

"Namun, Jintsuu, Naka... Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya... Jika tidak ada kalian berdua, aku pasti sudah tertidur di bawah sana..."

"Tenang saja, jika kita selalu bertiga... Kita semua pasti akan selalu aman saja."

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja."

Aku langsung tertawa kepada Jintsuu. Aku melihat ke arah arah lain, dan berkata,

"Ayo kita cari Abyssal lain, dan menghabiskan mereka..."

"Eeeehhhh... Bukankah sebaiknya kita kembali saja ?"

"Malam masih panjang... Kita masih banyak waktu."

"Tapi, itu tidak baik untuk kulit Naka..."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

Aku langsung mengembangkan pipiku. Jintsuu langsung mencubit pipiku dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang dikatakan Naka ada benarnya..."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi..."

"Muuu... Aku berharap dapat bertemu lebih banyak lagi Abyssal jenis baru seperti tadi..."

"Sendai... Aku tahu kau antusias untuk menghadapi mereka... Namun, mereka semua telah menenggelamkan cukup banyak teman kita."

"Aku tahu..."

"Jadi, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lagipula kita juga memiliki latihan besok..."

"EHHHH ?!"

"Sendai... Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ahahahaha..."

Astaga... Aku lupa dengan hal tersebut. Aku melihat ke wajah Jintsuu yang tersenyum. Namun, aku tahu senyum itu sangat berbahaya. Senyum marah kepada diriku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Naka yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Baik. Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan selamat.

"Jadi... Sendai... Bagaimana ?"

"Baik... Baik... Baik... Saya akan kembali ke markas sekarang juga."

"Bagus... Mari semuanya."

Aku langsung menghela nafas, dan melihat ke arah Jintsuu yang mulai bergerak menjauh diikuti dengan dua kapal perusak lain dan Naka. Aku melihat ke arah lain, laut luas yang membentang di hadapanku.

Aku lupa, sudah berapa pertempuran yang kulewati. Namun, aku selalu senang kembali kemari. Angin yang berhembus. Bau air laut. Semuanya.

Namun, aku pun ingat di setiap pertempuran yang kulewati. Kedua adikku. Mereka selalu menyelamatkan diriku. Baik itu Jintsuu maupun Naka. Aku merasa terlalu bergantung kepada mereka berdua. Aku harus menjadi kuat. Dan melindungi mereka. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menghadapi Abyssal tersebut.

Abyssal yang telah mengambil cukup banyak nyawa. Kaga. Suzuya. Akizuki. Teruzuki. Dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak ingin menghadapi Abyssal-Abyssal kecil ini. Yang ingin kuhadapi adalah Abyssal bernama Hakai tersebut.

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Dan kemudian membuka mataku. Bulan tersebut sangat indah. Tidak berapa lama, aku mendengar Jintsuu memanggil namaku.

"Baik, Jintsuu... Jangan marah dulu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin ini sedikit lebih lama."

"Sendai."

"Baik... Baik."

Aku langsung membalik badanku dan mulai mengikuti mereka semua kembali ke markas.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu, dan kali ini pun aku melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti setiap harinya. Aku sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi hari dan selalu ditarik keluar oleh Jintsuu dan Naka. Setiap kali kami melakukan, aku selalu setengah sadar menggerakan seluruh tubuhku untuk mengikuti senam pagi.

Ya... Itu semua karena aku selalu melakukan operasi malam setiap harinya. Laksamana sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut karena dialah yang memintaku untuk menjalankan setiap misi tersebut. Dan dia memaklumi semuanya. Hehehehe... Aku cukup senang dengan dirimu. Ummm... Lebih tepatnya menyukai dirinya.

Jintsuu dan Naka sudah mengetahui masalah tersebut sejak lama. Ehehehehe... Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah mengetahuinya.

Dan khusus hari ini, aku harus menunjukkan sisi terbaikku. Dia ada di sana memperhatikan semua Gadis Kapal yang sedang melakukan senam pagi.

Apa aku sudah memperkenalkan dirinya ? Belum ya...

Ok. Namanya adalah Matsumoto Tadashi. Pria dengan rambut coklat yang dipotong pendek, dan memiliki sedikit rambut yang keatas seperti _ahoge._ Dia memiliki wajah yang sedikit pemalas, namun ia akan langsung semangat jika membahas hal lain. Hal apa ? Rahasia ehehehehe...

Sudahlah. Aku sudah mencuci mukaku, dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jintsuu dan Naka. Aku mendengar Naka berkata,

"Tumben sekali, Sendai semangat seperti itu di pagi hari..."

"Karena dia ada di sana."

"Dia ?"

"Tadashi-san."

"Oh... Tadashi-san. Iya juga sih. Cuma itu yang dapat mengangkat semangatnya selain pertempuran malam."

"Ufufufufu... Kakak kita ini."

"Namun, aku dengar mereka belum terikat dalam hubungan apapun... Naka-chan sangat khawatir."

"Kau tahu... Aku punya firasat..."

"Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu..."

"Iya..."

Apakah mereka tidak tahu aku mendengarkan mereka. Atau mereka sengaja. Sepertinya yang kedua karena aku mendengar suara mereka yang tertawa di belakang sana. Tawa yang menggodaku. Aku langsung berlari ke belakang ke arah pintu dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali ?"

"Ohohohoho... Bukankah kau sudah berlari keluar tadi..."

"Uuuuhhh... Aku ingin berjalan bersama kalian ke sana..."

"Bukankah sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu dengan dirinya sendirian saja, kakakku yang manis ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Itu..."

"Kalian sudah memiliki hubungan romantis... seperti suami istri..."

"Dari mana kalian..."

Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Aduh aku dan mulutku. Aku melihat ke arah Naka dan Jintsuu yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Naka yang pertama melompat ke arah diriku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Itu..."

"Sendai... kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami mengenai hal ini... Naka sangat khawatir mengerti..."

"Ahahahaha..."

Naka terlihat sangat energik jika membahas masalah ini. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah Jintsuu yang kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ini atas permintaan dari Laksamana ya ?"

"Iya..."

"Aku akan..."

"Jangan marahi dia... Tolong Jintsuu..."

Jintsuu melihat ke arah diriku dan langsung berjalan melewati diriku. Aku langsung tertawa kecil saja. Tadashi maafkan aku. Kau akan menerima kemarahan dari Jintsuu. Maafkan aku.

Aku dan Naka langsung berjalan ke lapangan utama. Selama perjalanan, Naka menanyakanku berbagai hal. Hingga hal tersebut. Aku menjawab sebisaku, selain _hal_ tersebut tentunya. Akhirnya, kami berdua tiba di lapangan utama dan melihat Jintsuu yang berbicara dengan Tadashi. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Tadashi terlihat sangat kesulitan.

"Tadashi-san..."

"Ah... Sendai... Ummm... Jintsuu apakah kau mengijinkanku berbicara dengan dirinya sebentar ?"

Jintsuu mengangguk. Tadashi langsung menarik diriku dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau mengatakan status kita saat ini ?"

"Secara tidak sengaja... Ahahahaha..."

"Haaah..."

"Jintsuu menanyakan apa ?"

"Mengenai kesiapan diriku."

"Begitukah ?"

"Ya... Intinya seperti itu."

"Jadi... Jintsuu..."

"Dia merestuinya."

"Eh ?"

"Tapi, setelah latihan ini kita harus memberitahukan kepada semuanya."

"Uuuuhhh... Aku sedikit malu dengan hal tersebut."

"Itu salah satu yang harus kita lakukan atas permintaan dari Jintsuu..."

Aku melihat ke arah Jintsuu yang berbincang-bincang dengan Naka, dan melihat ke arah Tadashi. Aku langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Kita lakukan apa yang Jintsuu mau..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia berubah pikiran. Jika dia setuju... Semua akan sangat mudah benar ?"

"Kau benar... Ehehehehe..."

Tidak berapa lama, Jintsuu memanggil kami berdua untuk memulai latihan pagi. Semua Gadis Kapal terkejut melihat diriku yang terlihat tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Jika aku mau, aku bisa seperti ini mengerti.

Kami memulai dengan senam kecil, diikuti dengan latihan menggunakan peralatan kami untuk bermanuver. Setelah itu kami berlatih menembak meriam dan torpedo. Semua itu sangat melelahkan. Setelah itu semua selesai, Tadashi terlihat menarik nafas panjang. Aku tahu, semua pasti akan terkejut mendengarnya. Aku tahu itu. Sama seperti kasus yang terjadi pada Laksamana Kawano dengan Zuikaku. Tidak ada yang menduganya. Atau mungkin sudah ada namun mereka merahasiakannya. Mungkin saja.

Semua terlihat fokus karena hal pertama yang dibicarakan oleh Tadashi adalah misi yang akan kita hadapi. Salah satunya adalah kemungkinan untuk membantu markas Tawi-Tawi dalam menghadapi dua Abyssal baru yang baru saja menenggelamkan unit Kapal Induk. Mendengar hal tersebut kami semua sangat terkejut. Dapat dikatakan Laksamana Kawano kehilangan Zuikaku di pertempuran tersebut.

Lalu, melaporkan mengenai ketersediaan Gadis Kapal untuk menjaga wilayah ini dan membantu di daerah Tawi-Tawi. Aku mendengar namaku sebagai bagian yang akan menyerang salah satu markas lawan. Aku tahu, markas tersebut memiliki pertahanan yang cukup mumpuni. Namun, aku ditugaskan olehnya untuk menghadapi semua kapal kecil di malam hari untuk membuka jalan ke markas tersebut. Sementara, Jintsuu dan Naka akan membantu di daerah Tawi-Tawi yang sekarang menjadi daerah yang sangat berbahaya dengan adanya Abyssal bernama Hakai dan satu jenis Abyssal lain. Haah... Kami memiliki urusan dengan Battleship Water Oni yang belum selesai, sekarang ada urusan dengan mereka. Dasar.

Dan laporan terakhir adalah Tadashi memberitahukan mengenai sesuatu dengan diriku. Semua Gadis Kapal langsung melihat ke arah diriku. Tadashi terlihat malu-malu saat memberitahukan hal tersebut. Aku mendengar semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada diriku.

'Apakah itu benar ?'

'Sejak kapan kalian menikah ?'

'Akhirnya ! Akhirnya... Aku senang juga'

'Uuuuuhhhh... Kenapa mesti dirimu... Tapi sudahlah... Selamat ya...'

Aku menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut. Sementara itu aku melihat Naka dan Jintsuu yang berjalan ke arah Tadashi dan memberi dirinya selamat. Aku tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

Malam itu, aku tidak mendapatkan satu pun misi sama sekali. Namun, karena satu dan beberapa hal aku ditendang dari kamarku. Aku langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Tadashi. Pada saat Tadashi membuka pintu, ia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat diriku. Aku langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Tadashi bolehkah..."

"Kau diusir oleh semua saudarimu ?"

"Ahahahaha..."

"Tentu saja."

Aku langsung memeluk dirinya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang tidurnya. Di dalam kamar, kami berbincang-bincang sebentar. Aku kemudian bertanya,

"Tadashi..."

"Ada apa, Sendai ?"

"Mengapa kau memilih diriku... Padahal masih ada..."

Mulutku langsung ditahan dengan jarinya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah jendela dan kemudian berkata,

"Karena... Kau yang paling cantik dari semuanya..."

"Semua pria dapat mengatakan hal tersebut... Aku meminta yang spesifik..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Ta... Da... Shi..."

"Bercanda... Aku bercanda..."

Tadashi diam. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku tertarik dengan dirimu setelah kau mengatakan hal tersebut..."

"Mengatakan apa ?"

"Aku akan menjadi kuat... Untuk melindungi semuanya..."

"Eh... Apakah aku..."

"Iya. Kau mengatakannya dulu."

"Huuuu... Memalukan sekali."

"Menurutku tidak."

"Eh ?"

"Aku langsung jatuh hati pada dirimu pada saat kau mengatakan itu dengan riang. Aku berpikir untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Tadashi..."

"Dan karena aku tahu mengenai dirimu yang sangat senang dengan Operasi malam, aku selalu membuat operasi malam agar dirimu menjadi ahli dan kuat..."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Mengapa kau tertawa seperti itu Sendai ?"

"Mungkin karena hal tersebut sangat mengejutkan diriku... Tidak kusangka kau jatuh hati karena hal tersebut."

"Lalu mengapa dirimu memilih diriku..."

"Mudah... Kau orang yang menyenangkan... Dan semua yang kau lakukan demi kami semua... Maka dari itu aku jatuh cinta pada dirimu, Idiot."

Tadashi melihat ke arah diriku dan kemudian mendorong diriku di atas kasur. Aku membiarkan dirinya mendorongku, dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu tenggelam... Sendai..."

"Aku tidak akan tenggelam... Karena aku akan selalu di sisimu, Tadashi."

"Ahahahahaha... Jadi... Apakah kau akan menerima 'operasi' ini ?"

"Oh... Tentu saja... Karena dirimu adalah suamiku..."

Aku langsung menerima tubuhnya yang mendekati diriku.

* * *

Satu minggu setelah itu, kami semua bersiap-siap untuk melepas unit kami yang pergi membantu di markas Tawi-Tawi. Aku berjalan ke arah salah satu sisi markas dan menemukan Jintsuu dan Naka yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Aku berjalan ke arah sana. Mereka menyadari kehadiran diriku. Aku langsung berkata,

"Naka, Jintsuu... Sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan pergi ke Tawi-Tawi benar ?"

"Iya."

"Jaga diri kalian di sana. Jika aku ada waktu aku akan berkunjung ke sana."

"Kau juga menjaga dirimu di sini, Sendai. Aku tahu Tadashi akan menjaga dirimu juga, namun kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku yakin... Kau akan semakin kuat."

"Tentu saja."

Aku melihat ke arah Naka yang terlihat sedikit menggodaku. Ia berkata,

"Hehehehe... Sendai hati-hati selama tidak ada Naka ya..."

"Tentu saja. Hehehehe."

"Jangan terlalu bermesraan dengan Tadashi-san... Dan kurangi melakukan itu... Terdengar hingga kamar kami mengerti."

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Ahahaha..."

"Sudahlah... Naka dan Jintsuu akan pergi sekarang."

"Naka..."

"Iya ?"

"Jangan bertindak gegabah. Selama diriku tidak ada, kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah. Janji ?"

"Naka berjanji."

"Baguslah."

Aku langsung menepuk kepala Naka. Aku melihat ke arah Jintsuu dan kemudian memberi tanda untuk menjaga Naka. Setelah itu, kami bertiga melihat ke arah laut. Aku kemudian berkata,

"Semoga saja... Kalian menemukan Laksamana idaman kalian."

"Fufufufufu... Tentu saja kami akan menemukannya."

"Ehehehe."

"Jangan mentang-mentang dirimu yang memiliki Laksamana kau menjadi sombong, Sendai."

"Tidak-tidak..."

Aku kemudian melihat ke arah laut dan kemudian berkata,

"Mungkin... Suatu hari nanti, kita akan berkumpul dengan kalian berdua juga membawa Laksamana masing-masing."

"Mungkin."

"Sepertinya itu menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naka ?"

Aku melihat ke arah Naka. Naka langsung berkata,

"Naka adalah idola bagi semua orang. Namun, ada kalanya Naka butuh seseorang untuk bersandar. Mungkin, Naka akan mencarinya. Tehe."

"Ahahahaha... Aku akan menantinya."

Setelah itu keheningan turun di tempat kami bertiga. Tidak berapa lama, seseorang memanggil Jintsuu dan Naka. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kemudian melihat ke arah diriku. Aku melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan tenggelam. Hanya itu permintaanku yang paling utama."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kita adalah Kapal Penjelajah Ringan yang cukup kuat."

"Ehehehe."

Jintsuu dan Naka mendadak memeluk diriku. Mereka berdua mengatakan secara bersamaan,

"Jaga dirimu..."

"Baik."

Tidak berapa lama mereka berdua menghilang masuk ke dalam dock. Aku kembali melihat ke arah laut dan melihat mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap di atas air. Mendadak aku mendengar suara yang kukenal,

"Kau kesepian ?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya... Aku ada dirimu di sini."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Tadashi kemudian berdiri di sebelahku dan melihat kepergian mereka semua. Tadashi kemudian berkata,

"Sendai... Mereka semua pergi untuk membantu menghadapi Abyssal. Mereka semua akan menjadi pahlawan."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja."

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku setelah melihat wajah Tadashi kemudian aku langsung melihat jari manisku. Tadashi kemudian berkata,

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku akan menjadi kuat. Sangat kuat untuk melindungi semuanya."

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa, Tadashi ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Aku yakin kau akan mampu melakukan semua itu."

"Ehehehehe.."

"Maka dari itu... Mari kita berjuang bersama."

Aku mengangguk. Tadashi kemudian mengajakku untuk makan bersama, yang langsung aku terima. Pada saat itu, aku melihat sesuatu. Sebuah bayangan hitam. Seseorang yang tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah Jintsuu dan yang lainnya. Aku berhenti sebentar. Mengetahui diriku berhenti, Tadashi berkata,

"Ada apa, Sendai ?"

"Itu..."

Bayangan tersebut menghilang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Pada saat itu, Tadashi sudah di sebelahku dengan wajah bingung. Aku langsung berkata,

"Tidak... Hanya saja aku melihat mereka semua terlihat sangat bersemangat."

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita ke kantin. Sebentar lagi waktu pertempuran di sana."

"Ayo"

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Tadashi. Namun, aku terus berdoa. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

* * *

Sayangnya doa tersebut tidak didengar. Hanya dua hari semenjak mereka semua berjalan ke arah Tawi-Tawi, aku mendengar kabar bahwa mereka tidak pernah tiba di Tawi-Tawi. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencari informasi apakah berita tersebut benar atau tidak. Aku berbicara dengan semua Gadis Kapal yang kukenal. Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala tanda mereka tidak tahu apapun.

Aku langsung berjalan ke arah taman, dan melihat ke arah laut. Aku kembali berdoa agar semua itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Semua itu hanya kabar burung yang membuatku terpuruk. Aku benar-benar berdoa.

Namun, semua itu kembali hancur.

Pada saat aku berjalan ke ruang kerja Tadashi, aku mendengar percakapan dirinya yang menghubungi Laksamana Kawano.

"Shinji... Kau jangan bercanda ?! Bagaimana mungkin mereka belum tiba di markasmu !"

"Shinji... Kau berkata itu merupakan jalur aman... Eh ?"

"Tidak... Jangan sampai mereka... Jangan sampai mereka... Jika Sendai tahu... Ah..."

Mustahil... Mustahil... Mustahil... Mereka berdua... Mustahil.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Tadashi. Tadashi sepertinya melihat diriku tadi. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus secepatnya mengejar mereka berdua. Aku yakin itu semua hanya ilusi. Aku yakin ini Bulan April kan ? Ahahahahaha...

Pada saat aku berlari melewati taman, Tadashi menarik pundakku. Aku melihat ke arah Tadashi, yang kemudian berkata,

"Sendai... Kau ingin ke mana ?"

"Aku... Hanya ingin menemui mereka berdua. Itu saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak menghubungi diriku."

"Sendai..."

"Bukankah aku memang diijinkan untuk menemui mereka..."

"..."

"Tadashi..."

"Sendai..."

"Mereka belum tenggelam. Mereka pasti tersesat. Aku harus mencari mereka."

"Sendai !"

"TADASHI ! Mereka masih hidup... Mereka masih hidup... Mereka..."

"Mereka sudah tenggelam..."

"Mereka belum..."

"Sendai..."

Tadashi memeluk diriku. Aku merasakan air matanya yang mengalir. Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Pikiranku menjadi gelap. Tadashi kemudian berkata,

"Mereka sudah tenggelam... Mereka sudah tenggelam... Sendai... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Sendai..."

"Itu bukan salahmu..."

"Sendai... Hei..."

Aku langsung mendorong Tadashi, dan kemudian berlari. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tadashi. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah pergi ke sana secepatnya. Jika perlu... Membunuh Abyssal yang telah membunuh mereka berdua.

Pada saat aku tiba di dock, aku melihat beberapa peneliti. Mereka semua menatap tajam ke arah diriku. Entah mengapa sebagian dari diriku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Mereka mendekati diriku, dan aku berusaha untuk mundur. Namun, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Yang kulihat setelah sadar adalah aku berada di dalam tabung. Aku kenal tabung ini. Tabung ini... Tabung aku dulu 'lahir' sebagai Gadis Kapal. Mengapa diriku ada di sini. Mengapa.

Pada saat aku melihat ke depanku, aku melihat Tadashi. Tatapan Tadashi terlihat kosong.

"Mengapa... Tadashi... Mengapa ?"

"Kau dan mereka yang memaksaku..."

"Eh ?"

Aku melihat Tadashi yang melangkah mendekati tabungku. Ia memegang tabungku, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau pasti akan pergi... Mengikuti mereka."

"Kau tahu mengenai hal tersebut... Mengapa kau..."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu... Apakah hal tersebut tidak mudah bagi dirimu untuk mengerti ?"

"..."

"Mereka... Mereka masih dapat digantikan !"

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan diriku ? Bukankah berarti jika aku mati... Sama saja kau akan mencintai penggantiku ?"

"..."

"Aku mencintai dirimu karena aku percaya kau akan melindungi semuanya..."

"Sendai..."

"Sepertinya aku salah... Aku salah besar..."

"..."

Aku menatap mata Tadashi yang kosong. Apakah benar ini Tadashi yang kukenal ? Apakah benar itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Tadashi ? Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Namun, aku aku baru sadar. Apa maksud ia terpaksa ? Tidak berapa lama aku mendengar,

"Aku menahan dirimu agar dirimu tidak ditangkap oleh mereka..."

"Eh..."

"Namun... Sepertinya kau tidak mendengar diriku... Begitu pula mereka..."

"Tadashi..."

"Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak melakukan itu... Namun, mereka tetap akan melakukannya..."

"Tadashi... Kau..."

"Aku... Aku... Terpaksa menerima semuanya... Mereka tidak peduli..."

"Tadashi..."

"Semua itu... Aku... Aku..."

"Hei... Tadashi..."

"Sendai... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"Apakah kau dipaksa untuk mengatakan hal tersebut ?"

"Iya... Aku dipaksa..."

"Agar diriku menjadi tenang ?"

"Itu yang mereka katakan..."

"Ahahahahahaha"

"Eh..."

"Tadashi... Hal tersebut tidak ada gunanya. Mereka adalah saudariku."

"..."

"Dan kau mengetahuinya."

"Iya."

"Permintaanmu untuk tidak tenggelam... Itu baru tulus dari mulutmu..."

"..."

"Itu ditujukan untuk diriku sebagai istrimu, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Ehehehehehe... Aku sudah berkata, aku tidak akan tenggelam benar ?"

"..."

Aku melihat ke arah wajah Tadashi. Wajah seseorang yang benar-benar bersedih. Tadashi menunduk ke bawah. Aku ingin sekali memegang wajahnya. Jika tidak terhalang oleh tabung ini.

"Tadashi"

"..."

"Dapatkah kau memberitahu diriku... Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka semua kepada diriku ? Yang akan dilakukan oleh ilmuwan tersebut ?"

"Mereka..."

"Kau tidak perlu menahan diri. Katakan saja."

Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka semua lakukan kepada diriku. Yang akan mereka lakukan merupakan sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin terjadi pada diriku.

Aku mendengar Tadashi berkata,

"Semua ingatanmu akan dihapus... Dan diganti seperti kau baru pertama kali menjadi Gadis Kapal."

"Begitukah..."

"Semua ingatan yang telah kita buat... Akan hilang... Semuanya... Kau tidak akan mengenal diriku... Kau... Kau..."

"Tadashi... Aku tidak akan melupakan dirimu."

"Bohong."

"Mungkin ingatanku tidak ingat... Namun, tubuhku pasti akan mengingatnya."

"Sendai"

"Tadashi... Aku memiliki permohonan..."

"..."

"Tolong cintai diriku yang baru... Dan, buat diriku untuk mencintai dirimu kembali..."

"Itu... Akan sangat..."

"Sulit ? Aku tahu. Namun, aku percaya dirimu akan mampu melakukan semuanya."

"..."

"Selain itu... Buat diriku yang baru... Menjadi kuat..."

"..."

"Janji ?"

"Aku berjanji..."

"Baguslah Tadashi..."

"..."

"Setidaknya... Kau tidak seperti Laksamana Kawano... Aku masih ada... Walaupun itu adalah orang lain... Namun, aku yakin... Dirimu akan mencintainya."

Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka. Aku melihat ilmuwan yang menangkap diriku. Tadashi langsung berkata,

"Kami masih belum selesai berbicara... Sebaiknya kau..."

"Waktu habis. Sebaiknya anda keluar."

"Tidak... Aku..."

"Tarik dia keluar."

Beberapa penjaga masuk dan menarik Tadashi keluar. Aku melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Tadashi. Aku tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Setelah ia keluar, ilmuwan tersebut melihat ke arah diriku. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sebentar lagi... Kau akan melupakan orang tersebut."

"Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau tidak bersedih ?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa ?"

"Karena aku percaya... Diriku yang baru akan mencintai dirinya."

"Heh... Naif."

"Hehehehe... Begitulah diriku. Wanita yang percaya pada suaminya, dan bermaksud mengejar saudarinya yang sudah tenggelam."

Ilmuwan tersebut menutup mata dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku akan mengucapkannya sekarang. Selamat tinggal... Dan Selamat Datang... Sendai."

Aku menutup mataku. Aku tersenyum. Ya semua ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku setidaknya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan dirinya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Aku mendengar suara mesin yang menyala.

Aku tersenyum. Tadashi. Semua ini sangat menyenangkan. Namun, terpaksa berakhir cepat seperti ini ya. Sayang sekali. Aku harap, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja.

Selamat tinggal, Tadashi

* * *

Aku terbangun karena merasakan guncangan yang sangat hebat. Pada saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat Naka dan Jintsuu yang berusaha membangunkan diriku. Aku bangun dan kemudian mendengar Jintsuu berkata,

"Onee-san... Ayo, bangun..."

"Haaahhh... Ini pukul berapa ?"

"Enam pagi. Kita akan memulai latihan pagi."

"Aaahhh... Aku ingin tidur."

"Onee-san !"

"Baik-baik !"

Aku langsung bangun dari tidurku dan mencuci mukaku. Huuuh hampir setiap hari kami semua melakukan latihan pagi, entah mengapa kakiku malas bergerak. Ya, sudah satu minggu semenjak aku dipindahkan ke markas ini. Aku dapat dengan mudah beradaptasi terima kasih kepada kedua adikku ini. Hehehehe

Walaupun demikian, entah mengapa Laksamana Matsumoto terlihat sangat jauh dari diriku. Setiap kali aku berbicara dengan dirinya, wajahnya berubah. Seperti wajah seseorang yang melihat satu orang yang ia rindukan. Aku pernah membuat sebuah percobaan untuk melihat wajah saat dirinya berbicara dengan Gadis Kapal lain dengan diriku, dan itu semua terbukti. Dalam satu minggu ini, aku pernah menanyakan kepadanya apa alasan ia membuat wajah seperti itu. Ia hanya menjawab singkat,

"Kau... Mengingatkan diriku dengan seseorang... Seseorang yang kucintai..."

Aku penasaran wanita tersebut seperti apa. Namun, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tugas kami sebagai Gadis Kapal adalah menghadapi Abyssal sekaligus melindungi saudara kami di medan pertempuran. Benar tidak ?

Pada saat kami melakukan jogging berkeliling satu lapangan, mendadak salah satu Gadis Kapal berkata kepada diriku,

"Sendai, kau dipanggil oleh Laksamana Matsumoto."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya urusan yang sangat penting."

"Begitukah ?"

Aku langsung berpikir. Apakah Laksamana menangkap basah diriku yang pergi diam-diam di malam hari untuk memperkuat diriku ? Aduh... Aku harus siap-siap kabur ini.

Setelah selesai latihan pagi, aku langsung berjalan ke ruang kerja Laksamana. Pada saat aku masuk ke dalam, ia melihat ke arah diriku. Aku langsung berkata,

"Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Sendai. Melapor kepada Laksamana Matsumoto."

Ia membalas hormatku. Aku tidak tahu. Entah mengapa wajah dirinya kembali menunjukkan sebuah kerinduan akan sesuatu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau tahu tujuanku memanggilmu kemari ?"

"Eh ?"

"Haaa... Apakah kau tahu tujuanku memanggilmu kemari ?"

"Karena... ummm... Karena kau tahu aku pergi... Ups"

"Itu aku tahu. Aku tidak akan menghukum dirimu. Tidak ada gunanya karena dirimu akan melakukan hal tersebut lagi."

"Ehehehehe..."

"..."

"Jadi... Apa alasannya ?"

"Sendai... Apakah kau ingin menjadi kuat ?"

"Eh ? Tentu saja."

"Saat ini, bagian dari pengembangan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu kepada dirimu."

"Jangan-jangan... rumor mengenai perubahan bentuk itu..."

"Iya. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama di markas ini untuk mendapat kesempatan tersebut."

"Yey... Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana."

Aku sangat senang mendengar hal tersebut. Mendadak Laksamana menepuk kepalaku. Aku sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Semoga... Kau dapat semakin dekat dengan mimpimu... Sendai."

"Ehehehehe... Iya..."

"..."

"Kapan aku akan mendapatkannya ?"

"Lusa."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap !"

"Ahahahaha... Kau sekarang diijinkan untuk pergi"

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Laksamana Matsumoto untuk memberitahu adik-adikku. Pada saat mereka mendengarnya, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kami bertiga berpesta bersama hingga malam tiba.

* * *

Dua minggu semenjak aku menjadi Sendai yang baru. Aku telah memimpin berbagai operasi, hingga akhirnya kami memulai operasi ini. Operasi untuk menguasai salah satu wilayah Abyssal.

Aku bersama kedua adikku akan memulai operasi untuk penyisiran di malam hari. Aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk itu semua. Sebelum berangkat, kami semua sudah disiapkan perlengkapan khusus untuk misi ini.

Kami akhirnya berjalan. Selama perjalan kami menghadapi beberapa Abyssal yang jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kapal perusak tersebut jauh lebih tebal dan lebih cepat dalam menghindar. Namun, kami semua berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya, kami tiba di daerah yang sudah ditentukan sebagai tempat istirahat.

Aku langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk beristirahat namun tetap fokus. Naka kemudian berkata kepada diriku,

"Naka sangat lelah..."

"Aku tahu... Operasi ini sangat besar. Dan ini semua akan ditentukan dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

"Naka tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"Ahahahaha... Baguslah."

Mendadak salah satu dari Gadis Kapal menangkap sesuatu di radar. Satu divisi Abyssal bergerak ke arah tempat kami. Dan dari pembacaan, setidaknya ada dua hime yang mendekati tempat kami.

Aku langsung berkata,

"Semua kita bersiap-siap... Ugh..."

Sebuah lampu sorot terarah kepada diriku. Pada saat aku melihat ke sumbernya, aku melihat dua Abyssal. Satu Abyssal memiliki gaya rambut menyerupai Naka, namun bagian bawahnya sangat menjijikan. Dan satu lagi yang mengenakan lampu sorot memiliki tangan yang cukup besar dan mengenakan penutup mata dengan tanduk.

Aku langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita tidak perlu mencari kemana-mana sepertinya. Mereka berdua sudah datang kemari sendiri untuk kita tenggelamkan ! Semuanya bersiap menyerang lawan kita !"

Semua Gadis Kapal termasuk Jintsuu dan Naka langsung mempersiapkan meriam mereka. Pada saat Abyssal kedua melihat salah satu dari kami, entah mengapa ia bergetar cukup hebat. Ia kemudian berteriak. Teriakan itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Aku sampai menutup telingaku. Pada saat aku melihat ke depan, ia sudah mengarahkan meriam dan torpedonya ke arah kami. Aku langsung memerintahkan,

"Semua... Lakukan manuver menghindar !"

Semua menghindar kecuali Naka. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku tidak sempat bergerak ke arah dirinya. Pada saat itu, aku melihat Jintsuu melindungi Naka. Ia terkena serangan telak dari Abyssal tersebut.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Semuanya mulai bergerak untuk menghadapi Abyssal lain. Pada saat aku kembali ke nalarku, aku melihat Abyssal dengan penutup mata tersebut mendekati Naka dan Jintsuu. Sebelum aku bergerak, Abyssal Hime yang lain menghalangi jalanku. Ia berkata,

"Kau... Tidak... Akan... Kubiarkan... Mendekati... Kakakku..."

"Minggir..."

"Hooohh... COba... SajA... Ahahahaha"

Aku menembak Abyssal tersebut. Ia mampu menghindari semua serangan tersebut. Pikiranku terbagi antara kedua adikku dengan menghadapi Abyssal ini. Setelah kami bertukar serangan, aku melewati dirinya.

Aku langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh dan menembak Abyssal yang lain. Beberapa serangan mengenai dirinya. Ia kemudian melihat diriku. Aku langsung berkata,

"JANGAN DEKATI ADIKKU !"

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian ia bergerak ke arah diriku. Ia menyerang diriku, yang langsung kubalas. Setelah kami cukup dekat, mendadak ia berkata,

"Onee-san..."

Eh... Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Aku langsung menjauhi dirinya dan kemudian menembak dirinya. Tepat mengenai kakinya. Aku langsung bergerak mendekati dirinya.

"Mengapa dirimu berkata seperti itu..."

"..."

"Siapa dirimu..."

"..."

"SIAPA DIRIMU ?!"

"Apakah... Kau... Melupakan... Kami ?"

"Eh ?"

"Onee-san..."

"Melupakan ? Jangan main-main dengan diriku..."

"Onee-san... Lupa... Aku... Sedih..."

"Dengarkan aku... Kau sudah menyerang adikku... Tentu saja aku akan menghancurkan dirimu..."

"..."

"Dan satu hal... Aku tidak memiliki ADIK seperti dirimu..."

Aku mengarahkan meriam ke kepalanya. Ia berteriak dan bermaksud menyerang diriku. Namun, aku menembak kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Tidak berapa lama Abyssal yang kulewati berteriak ke arah diriku dan menyerang diriku. Aku mengarahkan meriamku dan fokus mengarah ke kepalanya. Beberapa peluru mengenai kaki dan tanganku. Setelah ia cukup dekat, aku menembak kepalanya. Pada saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyesakkan di dadaku

Hasil dari pertempuran tersebut, kami kehilangan satu kapal perusak. Namun, pada saat penyerangan paginya kami berhasil mendapatkan markas tersebut. Kami semua kembali dan mengadakan pesta.

Aku duduk dan memperhatikan laut. Tidak berapa lama, Laksamana Matsumoto datang dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan..."

"Ah... Laksamana..."

"Apakah kau ingin menceritakannya ?"

"..."

"Tidak ? Baiklah."

"Laksamana..."

"Ya ?"

"Mengapa kau peduli sekali dengan diriku ? Dan mengapa kau selalu menunjukkan wajah yang penuh kerinduan ?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dulu... Kau menyerupai gadis yang kucintai."

"Begitukah ?"

"Apakah kau cemburu ?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku bilang tidak !"

"Ehehehehe..."

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dengan kesal. Laksamana Tadashi kemudian berkata,

"Kau sudah membawa kembali Gadis Kapal sebisamu..."

"Namun, aku kehilangan satu dan Jintsuu terluka parah."

"Itu sudah cukup."

"Eh ?"

"Pada tahap pemikiran taktik, aku tidak menyangka korban hanya sedikit ini. Aku salut pada dirimu."

"Ehehehe..."

"Kau memang kuat..."

"Mungkin..."

Mendadak Laksamana Matsumoto menyentil dahiku. Aku sangat terkejut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Karena kau kuat... Aku harap kau dapat melindungi diriku."

"Tentu saja."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan melindungi dirimu."

"Eh ?"

"Anggap saja sebagai timbal balik dari janjimu kepadaku."

"Ummm..."

"Ahahahahaha... Sudahlah... Nikmati saja pesta ini. Sebentar lagi, kita akan menjalankan operasi besar lainnya."

"Siap."

Laksamana Matsumoto langsung meninggalkan diriku. Aku kembali melihat ke laut. Entah rasa nostalgia apa yang kurasakan di dalam diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Abyssal tersebut. Apakah benar mereka adikku ? Lalu, Jintsuu dan Naka ini siapa ?

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus maju. Aku memiliki janji dengan Laksamana Matsumoto untuk melindunginya. Aku pasti bisa.

* * *

Namun, dua minggu kemudian aku sadar. Aku hanya Gadis yang sangat rentan. Tangan kiriku patah, dan aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan kananku. Aku kehabisan nafas sembari melihat lawanku.

Sebuah Abyssal dengan kepala hiu martil. Ia memiliki beberapa anti-air gun, dan meriam yang cukup besar. Di bawah monster tersebut, seorang gadis dengan rambut putih melihat ke arah diriku.

Di tangan monster tersebut, Laksamana Matsumoto merenggang nyawanya.

Aku tidak dapat bergerak... Sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

Wanita tersebut berkata,

"Hmmm... Ini orang ketiga... Apakah dia akan senang dengan ini... Aku penasaran."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah diriku dan kemudian berkata,

"Sayang sekali... Kau tidak dapat melindungi dirinya... Mungkin, kau pantas tidur di dunia bawah sana... Ahahahahaa"

Monster tersebut mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah diriku.

Ahahahahaha... Aku akan mati. Maafkan aku, Laksamana... Maafkan aku.

Sepertinya aku tidak akan mampu melindungi dirimu. Maafkan aku...

Dan...

Selamat tinggal.

* * *

Hakai duduk dengan tenang di ruang kerjanya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat sesuatu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kalian sudah tiba di sini... Fufufufu."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia berkata,

"Heeeh ? Aku tidak muncul ? Apakah penulisku mengatakan demikian ? Haahh sudahlah... Aku memang memiliki urusan untuk rencanaku sendiri. Akan kuberikan satu hal yang pasti. Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan semua kejadian ini. Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar buta dengan semuanya..."

Ia terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Atau mungkin tidak... Sudahlah... Jadi, bagaimana dengan mereka ?"

Hakai mengangguk seakan-akan dirinya mendengar seseorang menjelaskan kepada dirinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Hah, kalian berpikir masih ada yang kurang. Aku kurang mengetahui hal tersebut. Penulisku seharusnya yang lebih tahu mengenai masalah ini. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

Ia berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan duduk. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Itu adalah tugas kalian. Aku sudah meminta kalian untuk menceritakannya kepadaku. Dengan kondisi kalian yang masih bingung seperti itu, menunjukkan kalian masih belum mengetahui seluruhnya. Sebaiknya, kalian semua keluar saja dahulu. Kembali lagi kepada diriku jika semua sudah selesai."

Ia kemudian membalikkan kursinya dan kemudian berkata,

"Sampai berjumpa lagi... Di kesempatan selanjutnya."

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Maaf memakan waktu yang lama ya... Soalnya nyambi nulis Deep Abyss, Photograph Memory, Etc.  
*LAMA ?! LIAT SEKARANG TANGGAL BERAPA  
HK : Huh ? *Liat tanggalan HK : Ummm... Itu udah lama... Udah lama

Lord Godzilla : Hmmm... Sayang sekali anda SALAH  
*Are You Freaking Kidding Me ?! **Punch HK *Berhubung penulisnya sudah tewas... Dapat saya katakan...  
HK : I'M NOT DEAD YET... Ok... Jawaban anda benar, seperti apa yang dapat dibaca di chapter ini... Tragedi ! Or maybe Not... Hmmm  
*So Which One ?  
HK : I DON'T KNOW

Dan dapat dikatakan... stylenya agak beda dari Deep Abyss  
*Of course...  
HK : ...

Apakah anda ada pertanyaan lain ?  
*Ada... Ada... Sistem penghilangan ingatan itu... Entah mengapa menyerupai... Pil...  
HK : ... *Bang* HK : Apakah ada pertanyaan lain selain itu ? Tidak ? Bagus...

Sudahlah...

Saya dan Hakai mengucapkan selamat menikmati cerita ini...

Sayonara di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
